Sataniel
Sataniel Karnstein is the first child and only son of the former Vampyre Lord, Marius Karnstein and the son of the Seraph Bath Kol. He is the former leader of Chaos Insurgency. He is one of the most powerful Devils in existence, even after losing a large part of his powers in Volume 11 because of Samael's curse. Appearance Sataniel is a tall, handsome and slim man who seems to be in his mid 20's. He has shoulder length white hair and pink eyes inherited from his father, Marius, similar to Mina. He is often seen wearing an grey-colored trench coat with golden accents, over an white shirt and grey pants, as well as wearing an pair of fingerless black gloves with the Karnstein emblem on it. Personality It is hard to determine Sataniel's personality as he is laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. His character seems to reflect upon the situation at hand. He is also shown to be pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence. He has been shown to care deeply for his younger sisters Mina and Hinami Karnstein. Sataniel has also been shown to be extremely charismatic, being able to endear his followers in Chaos Insurgency. Sataniel is also somewhat perverted because of his fondness for breasts. Not to mention that his stated reason for becoming a Fallen Angel ten years ago was lust. Even before he became a Fallen Angel, he was already a pervert. Sataniel is also very compassionate as he would do whatever he can to help people in need. The most prominent example is his younger sister as he had Vampyres and Devils secretly watch over them. History Sataniel was born as the first child of Marius Karnstein, before he became the Vampyre Lord and the Seraph Bath Kol, and was gifted a high-amount of Marius' power. Some time before the series began Sataniel met and grew a relationship with the daughter of a maid of the Karnstein family, Glaceon Lucifuge. Sometime after this he was asked by his father to seal him away to protect his younger sisters and after this, he and Glaceon secretly left the Karnstein castle and joined Chaos Insurgency with Sataniel quickly climbing up the rank and at some point before the start of the series, Sataniel became one of the two leaders of the Chaos Insurgency. Plot The Longinus Arc Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 True Volume 5 Powers & Abilities Devil Abilities Fallen Angel Abilities Vampyre Abilities Other Skills Equipment Ilahag (イラハーグ, Irahāgu): Sataniel's main weapon. A modified Barrett 50 Calibur sniper rifle, that houses the spirit of an unnamed Archdemon. It has the ability to summon itself when ever Sataniel calls it. It fires specially created bullets that have the ability to harm any supernatural being especially Vampyres, Devils and Seraphs, and are powerful enough to pierce a the Evil Dragon Grendel's hardened skin with ease. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampyre Category:Demon Category:Fallen Angel Category:Hybrid Category:Pendragon household Category:Karnstein